Forbidden Adventures
by Kagome21379
Summary: Inuyasha and Miroku have left. Sango and Kagome find comfort together.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha; I am simply a HUGE fan and have recently come into some down time so I thought I would write fanfiction. I don't know how good it will be so I'm hoping to get some feedback so I'm not wasting my time writing something I'm no good at. Well enough of me rambling on I welcome all comments either here on fan fiction or you can send me a message at Inuyasha (underscore) fan (underscore) 4 (underscore) life (at) hotmail (dot) com. I don't know why but this is the only way I can add my email. Make sure that in the subject line you but 'Forbidden Adventures' so I don't think that it is spam. I hope that it's self explanatory. Well on to the story shall we?...

Chapter 1 'Introductions'

The feudal era was an interesting place, at least to Kagome it was. She liked the carefree of it all and not having to worry about school or impressing teachers and her family with good grades. In a way she traded her traditional life for adventure and demon hunting. Kind of weird if you asked some people, but for Kagome it was suitable and she enjoyed it. The only problem with it all is that it was time for her to go home, Naraku had been defeated and killed, Inuyasha had run off with Kikyo and she was left with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. They were heading back to Kaede's village and then from there she was going to go home back to her own era.

She missed Inuyasha but in a way she was glad he was gone because it was too stressful being with him wondering if he would pick her or not. They were three days away from Kaede's village. Although Kagome loved the feudal era she knew she had to go back even if it wasn't in her heart to go back. She couldn't just abandon her family and friends. She knew that if she ever wanted to she was welcome to return and she was going to have Sango come visit her often. Shippo and Kaede wouldn't be able to travel through the well because the journey and her era were just too different for them to get involved with.

As the night went on and our characters slept peacefully they knew that tomorrow was another day of traveling and hopefully a nice village to stop and rest at…

"Kagome! Wake up!" Shippo yelled. "Ugh, I'm up I'm up" muttered Kagome. An hour later Kagome, Sango, Shippo were riding on Kilala while Miroku walked beside her. "It looks as though there is a village up ahead", said Miroku. "Oh good, perhaps we can rest tonight in an inn instead of outside," said Sango. Once they reached the village they found the inn and decided on getting two rooms, one for the girls and one for the boys. As the night was approaching Sango and Kagome decided to go out for a bath. They both knew that they had a lot to talk about since Inuyasha left.

"Do you miss him?" questioned Sango. "Oddly, no I feel relief now that he's gone," replied Kagome "What will you and Miroku do once we get to Kaede's village?" "Miroku is going back to visit his father's grave and most likely stay and train, I don't think he is coming back. Honestly I don't expect him to I thought it would work between us but I've been more attracted to someone else lately." Sango said nervously. "Who?" Kagome questions. Sango didn't know what to say she was about to tell Kagome that she was attracted to her. Sango didn't even understand her own feelings for her friend how could she expect Kagome to understand. Just then Kagome moved to sit on a rock and as she rose the moon light made her body glow. Sango had never seen anything so beautiful she didn't have enough time to catch her sense before she said "You".

Kagome looked at Sango in disbelief she couldn't believe what she was saying. "What do you mean?" Kagome pressed. "I'm so sorry Kagome I don't know what came over me. I've always been attracted to men but lately I've grown tired of all the games and stress Miroku and every other man has played in my life. You and I are best friends and understand one another and for some reason I just feel really attracted to you." Sango explained. "Sango, don't worry it's okay to tell you the truth I've been attracted to you for some time I just didn't want to say anything." "Does this mean things will become awkward between us?" Sango worried. "No, it just means we have an understanding" Kagome replied, and then she slide off the rock and moved towards Sango. She reached out for Sango's hand and whispered "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, don't be afraid or nervous." Kagome then brushed her hand on Sango's cheek and leaned forward and kissed Sango softly.

"Kagome, wait, I've never done anything like this before. Are you sure this is okay?" Sango said drawing back. Kagome then explained to her best friend about being bi and lesbian and told her that they needed to keep their relationship secret until they were both comfortable with the attraction between them. Sango nodded in agreement and the two girls got out of the bath and headed to their room.

Later in the night as everyone slept Kagome shook Sango awake. "Wake up Sango I want to show you something" Kagome whispered. Sango groaned and looked up at her friend and muttered something that Kagome couldn't understand. "Wake up Sango, I want to show you something that will help you decide if you want us to be together" Kagome tried again. Sango finally awoke and sat up, "What is it Kagome?" she asked curiously. "Have you ever had sex with anyone before?" Kagome asked slyly.

Well that's it for Chapter 1 I hope everyone enjoyed it. I wanted to make sure that this was a fanfiction with more to it than just sex but lemons are soon to come ;) I really look forward to hearing feedback and Chapter 2 should be posted soon, if not on the same day as this chapter is posted. Thank you all for taking the time to read my story.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha; I am simply a HUGE fan and have recently come into some down time so I thought I would write fanfiction. I don't know how good it will be so I'm hoping to get some feedback so I'm not wasting my time writing something I'm no good at. Well enough of me rambling on I welcome all comments either here on fan fiction or you can send me a message at Inuyasha (underscore) fan (underscore) 4 (underscore) life (at) hotmail (dot) com. I don't know why but this is the only way I can add my email. Make sure that in the subject line you but 'Forbidden Adventures' so I don't think that it is spam. I hope that it's self explanatory. Well on to the story shall we?...

Recap….

Later in the night as everyone slept Kagome shook Sango awake. "Wake up Sango I want to show you something" Kagome whispered. Sango groaned and looked up at her friend and muttered something that Kagome couldn't understand. "Wake up Sango, I want to show you something that will help you decide if you want us to be together" Kagome tried again. Sango finally awoke and sat up, "What is it Kagome?" she asked curiously. "Have you ever had sex with anyone before?" Kagome asked slyly.

Chapter 2 'Newfound Lovers'

"What? No, of course not" Sango answered a bit surprised. "Don't freak, I was just wondering. At home, in my era, I've had sex before its great. I don't want to pressure you into doing it so I just want you to watch what I do and see if you like it okay?" Kagome explained. "O…O…Okay…." Sango stammered nervously. Kagome then moved and grabbed a couple of pillows and propped two up against the wall and took another one and sat on it with her body arched just a little bit. She then undid her robe to Sango's amazement she was naked underneath. Sango felt a little nervous and didn't know what to say about what was happening.

"Come over here and sit in front of me Sango, don't be afraid you don't have to say anything just watch me," Kagome said trying to ease the apparent tension she was causing her friend. "Sango got up and moved to where Kagome said and just stared at Kagome. She looked her up and down and felt a feeling inside she never had felt before.

As Sango sat quietly Kagome felt slightly nervous she wasn't sure how all this would play out but she knew that she had to try. Every time she thought about what happened in the bath she couldn't stop thinking of her friend and what she said. She knew that she just had to have Sango one way or another. Kagome then finished removing her robe and then set her plan in motion…

She first started rubbing her nipples with both hands slightly pinching them to make them erect. She moaned slightly as she continued to rub her nipples. She then took her right hand and licked her thumb and index finger and started rubbing them up and down her side while inching closer to her pussy. With her other hand she continued to pinch and rub her breasts alternating between them. As she started getting more into it she almost forgot that Sango was sitting in front of her. When she reached her pussy finally she stopped and licked her finger tips and then with two fingers she stroked her clit up and down slowly. "mmm" she moaned. After a few moments of teasing herself she slide her other hand down and opened her swollen lips, she then took her thump and rubbed her clit in small circles and she took one finger and slipped it in her pussy. As she continued to finger herself she closed her eyes and leaned back to enjoy herself. When her pussy was dripping wet she slipped another finger in and picked up her movement a little more. Within a few moments she had three fingers in there moving in and out while she rubbed her clit faster and faster. "Ohhhhh" Kagome moaned louder.

Sango watched in amazement as she watched Kagome's fingers pump in and out of her pussy quickly. She couldn't believe how amazing her friend looked she felt such desire she wanted to reach over and help her friend reach satisfaction but at the same time she didn't know where to start or how. Instead, she sat quietly and soaked in what her friend was showing her.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and saw Sango staring at her. She knew that she was close to cumming. "Mmm," Kagome moaned. "Sango watch me, I'm going to cum… Oh I'm so close watch me. Oh yes… mmm" Kagome panted. She then quickened her speed and pumped her fingers in and out as quickly as she could. "Ohhhh" Just then Kagome pulled her fingers out and Sango watched her pussy contract and clear liquid squirted out and ran down her pussy.

Kagome then stuck her fingers back in and pumped furiously again and again till she came again. She was so turned on that Sango was watching that she just couldn't help herself. She made herself cum 3 more times and then finally collapsed on the floor and tried catching her breath.

After Kagome caught her breath she sat up and looked at Sango, she looked as though she was in shock."Are you okay Sango?" Kagome asked. "Kagome, what did you just do?" Sango countered. Kagome explained to her friend about masturbation and explained about climaxes and cumming. After Sango asked all her questions she felt a sense of knowledge that she never felt before. She was so excited to be experiencing all these new things and having Kagome teach her. After their talk Kagome cleaned up and the girls went to sleep before anyone noticed what they were up to.

How was that for Chapter 2? Lol I hope it was enjoyable. More to come.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha; I am simply a HUGE fan and have recently come into some down time so I thought I would write fanfiction. I don't know how good it will be so I'm hoping to get some feedback so I'm not wasting my time writing something I'm no good at. Well enough of me rambling on I welcome all comments either here on fan fiction or you can send me a message at Inuyasha (underscore) fan (underscore) 4 (underscore) life (at) hotmail (dot) com. I don't know why but this is the only way I can add my email. Make sure that in the subject line you put 'Forbidden Adventures' so I don't think that it is spam. I hope that it's self explanatory. Well on to the story shall we?...

Recap….

After Kagome caught her breath she sat up and looked at Sango. "Are you okay Sango?" Kagome asked. "Kagome, what did you just do?" Sango countered. Kagome explained to her friend about masturbation and explained about climaxes and cumming. After Sango asked all her questions she felt a sense of knowledge that she never felt before. She was so excited to be experiencing all these new things and having Kagome teach her. After their talk Kagome cleaned up and the girls went to sleep before anyone noticed what they were up to.

Chapter 3 'Kaede's Village'

A few days passed and Kagome and Sango kept their relationship a secret. They weren't able to do a whole lot alone together because they were in a hurry to get to Kaede's Village. When they arrived Kaede greeted them and they went into her hut to rest. After everyone was rested Miroku bid his farewell and left claiming he would return one day. When he was gone Kagome pulled Sango outside to talk to her. "Sango, I'm leaving in the morning for a while I'm not sure when I'll return" Kagome started. "You will come back right?" asked Sango sounding a bit worried. "Actually I want you to come with me. My family is gone on vacation and they won't be back for a few weeks. I thought we could spend time in my era and then come back when my family returns," said Kagome. "Are you sure that would be alright Kagome?" "Don't be silly it'll be fine. We'll have so much fun. Kilala can stay with Kaede and Shippo." "Alright let's go in and tell Kaede".

Kaede agreed to keep Kilala and Shippo happily agreed to staying with Kaede. The girls decided to sleep outside to spend the night talking about what tomorrow would bring.

After a few hours of talking Sango turned around and leaned over to kiss Kagome. Kagome was a little shocked this was the first time that Sango took the initiative. The kiss lingered she loved how soft Sango's lips felt. As the kiss deepened Kagome reached and started brushing Sango up and down her sides from her breast to her attractive behind. Sango hesitated just then because she didn't know what to do. Kagome pulled back and said…"Don't worry Sango, I won't hurt you. Let me please you, I can show you so much. If you don't like it all you have to do is say stop and I will." Sango thought a moment about how silly she was acting. She loved Kagome she knew that she did. It was time to show her how much she loved her. Sango then whispered "I know Kagome, I'm ready." With that Kagome started undressing Sango.

Minutes later the girls were both naked kissing under a blanket of stars. It was heaven Sango thought to herself. Kagome played with Sango's tongue and nibbled on her lips. Sango moaned softly, she felt complete; she knew this was the right time. Kagome took the moan as an invitation, she laid her friend back on the blanket and kissed her up and down her neck inching slowly further down. When she reached Sango's breasts she suckled one while rubbing the other with her fingers. Sango instinctively arched and moaned. Kagome lifted her head and whispered "I love you Sango." "I love you too Kagome" Sango replied.

Kagome went back to work on pleasuring her new lover. She nibbled and suckled on Sango's breasts till her nipples were erect. Then she moved slowly down Sango's stomach till she reached the top of her pussy. Sango gasped for air as she felt Kagome spread her legs. Kagome ran one of her hand up Sango's body and began rubbing her nipple in slow circular motions. She then took her other hand and spread Sango's moistened lips, she stuck out her tongue and slowly flicked at Sango's clit. Over and over again she flicked at Sango's clit till she heard Sango sighing and moaning. She then brought her hand back down from Sango's breast and licked her index finger and slowly slipped it into Sango. "Oh!" Sango moaned. Kagome continued pushing her finger into Sango and when she felt her lover's pussy relax she slipped another finger in and pumped in and out slowly. She was careful not to go too far, she wanted to let Sango get into the moment before she asked her if she wanted to continue.

After a few moments Sango was moaning uncontrollably. "Kagome, that feels so good," she exclaimed. "Sango do you want me to take your virginity?" Kagome questioned. Sango didn't know what to say, she didn't want to say no because she was afraid that Kagome would stop but at the same time she didn't know if yes would be the right answer for her. After a minute passed she said nodded. Kagome then explained that it would hurt for just a moment then the pain would pass, she then took two fingers and pumped them in and out slowly each time going further and further in. When she reached the point of no return she pushed her fingers through and felt Sango jolt.

Sango didn't know what to do she was expecting a little pain but it hurt. A moment passed and she felt the pain turn into pleasure. Sango couldn't help but reach down and stroke her lover's hair. "Oh Kagome," she sighed. She then arched her body a little more to give her lover easier access to her dripping wet pussy.

Kagome continued pumping her fingers in and out of Sango she was up to three fingers and with the other hand she spread Sango's lips further out to allow her tongue more access to her clit. She was sliding her tongue up and down and fingering Sango till she was gasping for air. "Mmm, Kagome!" She felt Sango reaching her peak, she quickly slipped her fingers out and stuck her tongue into her lover licking the quivering walls. Her tongue darted in and out while her thumb rubbed Sango's clit. Sango's moaning started increasing… "Ohhh, mmm, ohh"… Suddenly Sango screamed and her body went limp. Kagome was lapping up all of Sango's juices as quickly as she could.

The girls cleaned up and got dressed, it was getting late and they were going to have an early start in the morning. They lay together and fell asleep to the sound of crickets.

Sorry this chapter is so short but I didn't want it to go into the following day. There will be lots of lemons to come Hope you like the story so far. Please Review I love getting feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Inuyasha; I am simply a HUGE fan and have recently come into some down time so I thought I would write fanfiction. I don't know how good it will be so I'm hoping to get some feedback so I'm not wasting my time writing something I'm no good at. Well enough of me rambling on I welcome all comments either here on fan fiction or you can send me a message at Inuyasha (underscore) fan (underscore) 4 (underscore) life (at) hotmail (dot) com. I don't know why but this is the only way I can add my email. Make sure that in the subject line you put 'Forbidden Adventures' so I don't think that it is spam. I hope that it's self explanatory. Well on to the story shall we?...

Recap…

Kagome continued pumping her fingers in and out of Sango she was up to three fingers and with the other hand she spread Sango's lips further out to allow her tongue more access to her clit. She was sliding her tongue up and down and fingering Sango till she was gasping for air. "Mmm, Kagome!" She felt Sango reaching her peak, she quickly slipped her fingers out and stuck her tongue into her lover licking the quivering walls. Her tongue darted in and out while her thumb rubbed Sango's clit. Sango's moaning started increasing… "Ohhh, mmm, ohh"… Suddenly Sango screamed and her body went limp. Kagome was lapping up all of Sango's juices as quickly as she could.

The girls cleaned up and got dressed, it was getting late and they were going to have an early start in the morning. They lay together and fell asleep to the sound of crickets

Chapter 4 'Into the Well'

The girls awoke to the sounds of birds and little animals running in the forest. It was a calm and peaceful day. They both got up and dressed for the day and headed to the village for one last farewell they would be gone for two to three weeks depending on how long Kagome's family would be out of town for. Sango was so excited with the events that happened in the past few days and looked forward to what was coming. Kagome equally was blissful at the events but was saddened to know that the love affair would more than likely last only a few weeks before Sango would return and she would have to stay behind in her world.

When they reached the village Kaede was already waiting outside for them. When the girls reached the small hut Kaede gave a yell… "THE GIRLS ARE LEAVING BID FAREWELL ALL" that was the beginning of a long farewell gathering… Once the girls bid farewell to every person in the village they jumped into the well and headed for their greatest adventure.

When reaching the house Kagome opened the door and threw her things to one side and proceeded to slip off her shoes. Sango eagerly waiting for what was about to come followed Kagome in and also slipped off her shoes, Kagome looked over as Sango was bent and began to feel the wetness in between her legs grow. Sango looked so beautiful she didn't understand why her friend didn't see that for herself. Kagome walked over to the bent Sango and touched her shoulder. Sango looked up with enough time to gasp as Kagome shoved her up against the wall and began kissing her. Kagome kissed her over and over each time deepening the kiss more and more. She then slowly worked her way down Sango's neck and back up; meanwhile her hands were fumbling trying to remove clothing from her lover. Sango was gasping for air she was in pure ecstasy she couldn't believe it.

Sango moaned softly as Kagome nibbled at her neck, finally Kagome was able to remove Sango's shirt and threw it aside. Sango didn't know what to do she slowly began to undo Kagome's top. Just then Kagome pulled away and simply said "Stop, Sango, let me love you. You're so beautiful let me show you" Sango couldn't help but smile and began to relax once again. Kagome took it as an okay and continued to pleasure her lover. Kagome worked on removing the skirt Sango had on and as she did that she toyed with Sango's nipples. She took the tip of her tongue and would flick it against a nipple then trace circles around it before giving it a nibble. "Oh, Kagome that feels wonderful.." Sango moaned.

Once Sango was completely naked Kagome stepped back and looked at her. "What is it?" asked Sango. "Nothing, you just look amazing. I love you so much Sango. Take my hand lets go upstairs," replied Kagome. When they reached the room Kagome grabbed her computer chair and had Sango sit arched so her pussy was fully exposed. Kagome bent over Sango and slowly kissed her all over till she reached her pussy. She then slowly traced circles over the top and sides of her lover and then when she saw Sango was wet she started suckling her clit. "Oh!" Sango exclaimed while she instinctively grabbed her breasts and began toying with her nipples making them rock hard. Kagome then slipped one finger in while she was still playing with Sango's clit. One finger turned into two and two into three Sango was nearly screaming in pleasure. Just then Kagome stopped and looked up at Sango and said "I'm going to try something different don't be afraid and if it hurts tell me and I will stop" Sango didn't know what to say or think she only nodded.

Kagome walked to her night stand and grabbed a small bottle of lubricant. She made sure that her fingers where plenty wet and then she put some of it on Sango. She lifted Sango's legs in the air and told her to keep them there. She then started playing with Sango's clit again, after a few moments she slipped her finger into Sango's ass and began pumping in and out slowly. Sango was a little shocked by this but remained silent. Kagome then stuck another finger in Sango's ass and continued pumping. She then slid her tongue up and down Sango's slit and started tonguing her while her fingers were pumping in and out. "Kagome!" Sango gasped, Kagome looked up worried "Does it hurt?" "God no! it feels wonderful!" Sango exclaimed. Kagome smiled and continued working on her lover. She took another two fingers and slipped them inside Sango. Working two fingers in her ass and two in her pussy she flicked at her clit with her tongue. Sango was screaming and moaning and bucking her hips. "Kagome, oh! Faster, right there! Please don't stop!" Sango panted. "Tell me when you're close Sango" Kagome murmured.

Sango grabbed Kagome's head and shoved her face into her pussy and bucked like a mad person. After a few moments she gave Kagome the word and Kagome pulled her fingers out quickly and was shocked at the amount of cum Sango shot out all over her face and body. She could only smile in amazement and look at Sango. Sango was so shocked at what had happened she was so excited….

-That's it for this chapter I hope you enjoy and please write me with comments and suggestions I really want to know if I should continue with this story.


End file.
